Yoko
Yoko is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Her skill level in Tennis is 1200 (Pro), but if her partner is Mike, her skill level will be 1100. Otherwise, her partner is Keiko. She is also Pro category in Boxing being 1450+ (the 4th best player). Her skill level in Baseball is 650-700 and she leads a team of herself, Ai, Alex, Daisuke, Haru, Naomi, Ashley, Rachel and Lucía. Yoko '''plays on Tyrone's, Andy's, Tatsuaki's, Steph's, Ryan's, Hayley's, Julie's and Kathrin's baseball teams. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay Showdown, '''Yoko is the Boss of level 19. She is very defensive and strikes often. She is surrounded by 3-hearted fighters like Maria and Tyrone. It is recommended you get to her with 3 hearts. Her skill in Swordplay is 883. In Table Tennis, she is in Pro Class. Her level is 1226+. In Basketball, her skill level is low at only 282. Her team is Julie and Emily. She is not great at Cycling, coming 75th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Yoko is a Master Mii. Trivia * You can earn her badge for every 500 edits you make on "Japanese Miis" articles. * Her Japanese name is the same as her English name. * In Wii Party, Yoko and Akira have the second best pair rating in Friend Connection at 68 points (Good Pals), just 2 points behind Matt, the Boxing and Swordplay Champion, and Lucía, the Table Tennis champion. * Yoko has the top ranking for Marching Orders, in Wii Party: 5000 points. * In both Tennis and Table Tennis she is the 19th best player, but in Basketball, she is the 19th worst player. coincidentally, she is the Boss of the 19th Stage in Swordplay Showdown. * She’s Japanese. * Yoko is ambidextrous because she is left-handed in Tennis, but is right-handed in Baseball and Table Tennis. Gallery YokoDACotQR.JPG|Yoko's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-19-7.png|Yoko's badge. 30- Yoko's Team.jpg|Yoko's Baseball Team. IMG_20171209_115610.jpg|Charlie (skill 2557) vs Yoko (skill 1630): title defense. Yoko.png|Yoko as the level 19 Boss in Swordplay Showdown. Yoko-0.jpg|Yoko in Swordplay Duel. Screen Shot 2015-01-15 at 8.19.06 PM.png|Yoko in Basketball. Yoko galactic congas.jpeg|Yoko in a Wii Music artwork. 2018-02-09 (49).png|Yoko in Baseball. 20180210_072938.jpg|Yoko and her teammates Julie and Emily in Basketball. 2018-02-09 (21).png IMG_0211.JPG|Yoko about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-03-28 (20).png 2018-04-04 (8).png|Yoko doubling up with Mike in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-04-05 (8).png|Yoko in Swordplay Speed Slice. IMG 0570.jpg|Yoko in Swap Meet with Oscar, Megan, Daisuke, Luca, and Lucia. 2018-05-25 (26).png|Another photo of Yoko in Swordplay Duel. 1531690026024176336960.jpg|Silver Medal earned in Wii Play "Shooting Range". 1531690311936708918032.jpg|Yoko in Wii Play "Find Mii". 1531690912352771452483.jpg|Bronze Medal earned in Wii Play "Find Mii". 15328722962402057038793.jpg|Silver Medal Earned in Wii Play "Table Tennis". 15328726929541508322970.jpg|Bronze Medal Earned in Wii Play "Pose Mii". 1532873193064824766884.jpg|Bronze Medal Earned in Wii Play "Tanks". IMG_0518.JPG|Yoko playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG_0636.JPG|Yoko swordfighting at Dusk. 2018-08-16 (56).png|Yoko (right) in Cycling. IMG 20180822 115213.jpg 1535977814649498430839.jpg|Silver Medal Earned in Wii Play "Laser Hockey". 15359782242021131797648.jpg|Bronze Medal Earned in Wii Play "Fishing". 15359786934331618668995.jpg|Gold Medal Earned in Wii Play "Charge!". 1535980007818646381485.jpg|Gold Medal Earned in Wii Play "Shooting Range". 2018-09-08 (9).png 2018-10-01 (62).png Gabi, Rachel, Jake, Tommy, Rin, Takashi, Daisuke, Misaki, Tatsuaki, Yoko, and Silke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png James, Yoko, Mike, Lucia, Eduardo, Susana, Rachel, Sota, Shouta, Naomi, and Nelly featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Oscar, Tomoko, Theo, Yoko, George, Lucia, Tatsuaki, Stephanie, and Matt featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Matt, Susana, Marco, Chika, Yoko, Kentaro, Sota, Oscar, Sandra, Akira, and Alex featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Victor, Ryan, Sandra, Ai, Andy, Yoko, Eddy, and Patrick featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Mia, David, Saburo, Pierre, Andy, Alisha, Holly, Jackie, Abby, Midori, Miguel, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png IMG_20181102_203616.jpg Marco, Yoko, and Sandra participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Chika, Yoko, and Elisa participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Michael, Ren, Saburo, Emily, Silke, and Yoko featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Yoko, Lucia, Eduardo, Theo, Patrick, and Midori featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Naomi, Yoko, and Maria featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png George, Yoko, and Akira participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png George, Yoko, and Akira participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png George, Yoko, and Akira participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png George, Yoko, and Akira participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png George, Yoko, and Akira participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Yoko and Akira participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Yoko, Elisa, Shinnosuke, Haru, Lucia, Shouta, Hiroshi, and Victor featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Yoko, Sarah, Eva, Elisa, Hiromi, Kentaro, and Miguel featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Yoko in Bowling.JPG Cole, Fumiko, Ryan, James, Hiromi, Ashley, Hiroshi, Abby, Gabi, Kentaro, Tatsuaki, Fritz, Yoshi, Greg, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png IMG 1528.jpg IMG 1607.jpg IMG 1697.jpg Hayley, Andy, Cole, Ian, Gwen, Victor, Yoko, and Anna featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Swordplay Showdown Bosses-Stages 1-20.jpg 5- Master.jpg Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Master CPU Category:Female Miis Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Triple Pro Category:Pro Category:Double Pro Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:Japanese Miis Category:4 Letters Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:White Females Category:CPU Mii Category:CPU Category:Boxing Pros Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Top 10 Category:Top 5 Category:Tennis Pros Category:Mii's Who Love White Category:Adults Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Three-time Pro Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Half-Pro Miis